


First move

by pica



Series: Those times on our own [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles makes the first move, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Cuba
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Resta con me.</i>
</p>
<p>[La notte prima di Cuba. Forse l'ultima. Di sicuro una che Charles non vuole dimenticare.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First move

"A te."

Charles concede una rapida occhiata ad Erik prima di allontanare le dita dalla scacchiera e tornare a distendere la schiena contro la poltrona. Sorride fra sé nel constatare che, come ad ogni turno che hanno già giocato, il suo avversario non osa distogliere lo sguardo dalle pedine, troppo impegnato a studiarne la posizione per elaborare la prossima mossa, probabilmente quella vincente. Si chiede quanti, fra quelli che lo conoscono, sarebbero disposti a scommettere sulla vittoria di Erik considerando solo le sue abituali condotte, che definirebbe quanto meno impulsive, persino tendenzialmente autolesive -sebbene, come direbbe Erik, dirette verso un bene più grande. Vorrebbe chiedergli quale sia, questo bene più grande, e invece si limita ad osservarlo mentre assottiglia lo sguardo, allungando una mano verso la scacchiera. Charles per primo avrebbe stentato a credere che Erik potesse essere un giocatore così esperto e che la sua mente riuscisse ad essere tanto lucida durante il gioco. Sempre e solo sorprese, da parte sua.

"Qualcosa non va, Charles?"

"Mh?" solleva il capo distrattamente.

"Non stai giocando al massimo delle tue possibilità."

Le labbra di Charles si increspano in un sorriso che sembra studiarlo. "Erik, se giocassi al massimo delle mie possibilità dovrei leggerti la mente. Non credi sarebbe un tantino scorretto?"

Erik inarca le sopracciglia, lo scruta per pochi istanti. "La mossa è tua" dice alla fine.

L'unica risposta che Charles decide di dargli è un sospiro trattenuto fra le labbra, impercettibilmente piegate, prima di provare a tornare a concentrarsi sul gioco.

La mente di Erik è talmente affascinante che persino adesso rischia di perdercisi, eppure non teme di fargli alcun torto. Probabilmente non riuscirebbe a vincere nemmeno se, perso nel microcosmo della sua anima contorta, avesse tempo di dare un'occhiata alla sua prossima mossa. Non che gli importi, comunque. C'è così tanto da cercare dentro di lui che gli scacchi riescono ad essere a stento un’ingenua distrazione sullo sfondo.

"Prego" muove una pedina. Dimentica quale sia nel momento esatto in cui la poggia sulla casella successiva.

"Non è una mossa saggia" gli fa notare Erik, sporgendosi nuovamente in avanti.

"Be', ormai è andata" Charles stringe le spalle, e nel farlo allunga una mano al bicchiere di bourbon sul tavolino di fianco alla poltrona.

"Credo che tu non mi stia prendendo sul serio, Charles."

Charles, effettivamente, non sta affatto giocando al massimo delle sue possibilità. Ed Erik non ci va (mai) piano.

"Ti ho sempre preso estremamente sul serio, Erik."

"Non durante questo gioco."     

Charles sorride, senza molto altro da dire a sua discolpa.

"Qualcosa non va?" incalza Erik.

Charles ricambia lo sguardo per un istante, poi scuote il capo. "No. E' tutto a posto."

Ma Erik non sembra esserne convinto. Assottiglia lo sguardo, e per un attimo il professore è sicuro di scorgere il germoglio di una protesta, fra i suoi pensieri, ma alla fine lo vede semplicemente sospirare e riabbassare gli occhi. "Se lo dici tu" mormora.          

Domani potrebbe essere il giorno più importante delle loro vita e di quella di altre migliaia di persone. A conti fatti, domani potrebbe l'ultimo giorno che passano su questa terra, ma Charles preferisce pensarla alla prima maniera. Più poetica. In fondo a lui la speranza per un futuro migliore non è mai mancata, per quanto non possa dire lo stesso del suo compagno. Probabilmente la speranza di Erik si nasconde dietro la morte delle pedine più oscure del suo passato, ed è questo il pensiero che spaventa Charles più di ogni altra cosa.

"Prego" dice Erik. "E questa volta cerca di impegnarti."

Gli basta conoscerlo, senza bisogno di leggergli il pensiero, per sapere quanto Erik ci tenga (è mai esistito qualcosa, da quando l'ha incontrato la prima volta, che non abbia preso sul serio?), ma concentrarsi sul gioco è uno sforzo che gli costa troppo in questo momento. Afferra una pedina e la spinge in avanti, sforzandosi di non titubare, ed Erik sembra soddisfatto. Il pensiero fa sorridere Charles.

"Stai ancora pensando a domani" mormora l'altro.

Gli occhi chiari di Charles si spostano su Erik, interrogativi, trovandoci uno sguardo ricambiato, immobile, impossibile da decifrare senza guardare e _sentire_ più in profondità.

 

Stai ancora pensando a domani?

Domani. 

La guerra nucleare.

 

Ma Charles è sicuro di sé e non teme per quello che accadrà.

"E' difficile non pensare a domani" mente.

"Possiamo smettere se vuoi" Erik lo osserva, sembra studiarlo.

"No" si affretta a rispondere Charles, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo come se sentisse il bisogno di convincerlo. In fondo, Charles si sente a casa come non gli era mai capitato prima.

_Erik non è mai a casa._

"Allora sbrigati a fare la prossima mossa, non possiamo rimanere tutta la notte su questa partita" per la prima volta dopo lunghi attimi Erik sorride, sembra scherzare e si rilassa contro la poltrona.

"Va bene, va bene" Charles agita una mano a mezz'aria prima di muovere uno dei pezzi, ed avverte immediatamente un pensiero di Erik stuzzicargli la mente. _Non avresti dovuto fare quella mossa._

"Non capisco mai se mi lasci vincere di proposito o se sei proprio un caso perso, con gli scacchi" le dita di Erik si chiudono attorno alla regina, trascinandola senza fretta di qualche casella in diagonale. "Scacco matto" annuncia.

"Non ti leggo nel pensiero mentre giochiamo, se è questo che ti stai chiedendo."

Erik solleva gli occhi. La vittoria non sembra avergli dato più soddisfazione di tutte le altre volte in cui hanno giocato eppure, per qualche strano motivo, le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso divertito. "Corretto come sempre" mormora, scuotendo il capo.

"Faccio quello che posso."

"Quello che fai è fin troppo."

A questo punto Charles riesce a sentirlo chiaramente. Un rivolo di rabbia, che scivola via dalla mente di Erik e raggiunge la sua, intromettendosi con prepotenza. C'è sempre collera in agguato dietro ogni sua intenzione, ed ormai ha perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui Erik l'ha diretta verso di lui, seppure inconsciamente, anche solo per un perverso gioco di proiezioni inconsapevoli di cui solamente Charles è sempre stato al corrente.

Faccio quello che ritengo giusto

vorrebbe dirgli

Non per noi, ma per il mondo intero

anche per l'altra faccia dell'umanità che tu odi tanto.

Sospira. Ha già sentito in anticipo quello che Erik sta per dirgli.

"E' meglio che vada adesso" Erik fa per alzarsi dalla poltrona. "Dovresti andare a dormire anche tu, Charles. Domani dovremo essere tutti al massimo delle forze."

Domani.                                                             

La guerra nucleare.

Shaw. 

_Shaw. Vendetta._

 

"Aspetta."

Quando Charles si alza in piedi Erik è già oltre la porta, ma non c'è esitazione in lui mentre si volta ed i suoi occhi corrono verso il telepate, rispecchiandosi nei suoi, interrogativi, in attesa.

Charles non era mai rimasto incastrato nella mente di qualcuno. A dirla tutta non aveva mai trovato una mente come quella di Erik, per quanto lui per primo trovi difficile spiegarlo a se stesso. Erik non è il primo né sarà l'ultimo ad aver sofferto, non è il primo né sarà l'ultimo ad odiare per questo. No, c'è qualcos'altro, c'è sempre qualcos'altro in lui, un angolo buio, un sentiero inesplorato, un pensiero imprevedibile, uno spiraglio, un ricordo, un frammento di bene, un rimasuglio di speranza ingenua e semplice, antica, sepolta dove solo lui riesce a vederla, toccarla, fino ad entrarne in risonanza.

"Charles?" lo richiama Erik, lo sguardo vagamente preoccupato, un germoglio di dubbio che si insinua fra i suoi pensieri, come raramente accade.

Le labbra di Charles si stringono. "Pensavo solo che avrei preferito avere compagnia ancora per un po'. Tutto qui" dice.

"Oh, non un'altra partita, ti prego."

Erik lo fa sorridere, come al solito.

"No" stringe le spalle. Esita prima di buttare giù un sorso di bourbon, poi abbandona il bicchiere dove capita -sulla scacchiera, abbattendo un paio di pedine- prima di muoversi verso Erik.

 

Fino ad oggi non aveva capito

(o forse si)

che Erik

(tutto di Erik)

valesse così tanto

sulla sua scala

di priorità.

Che valesse anche un bacio, dopotutto.

 

Le cose non vanno esattamente come le aveva immaginate, e nella sua mente è tutto confuso eppure tutto così chiaro. E' la fretta a tradirlo, e sono l'imbarazzo e la paura di un rifiuto a renderlo frettoloso. Ha passato talmente tanto tempo a pensare al _dopo_ e a _oh quanto sarà imbarazzante guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi_ che ha finito per perdere di vista il durante. Il durante suona più o meno o meno come un

"Ch-"

Preme più forte le labbra contro quelle di Erik, ma in cambio non ottiene niente. Le dita si arricciano nervose attorno al maglione di Erik, e a giudicare da come la bocca di lui si contorce contro la sua, probabilmente deve aver incluso nella stretta anche una porzione considerevole di braccio.

La ragione torna in un attimo, in un agguato meschino alla sua sanità mentale, ed è talmente terrificante rendersi conto di _tutto quanto_ che Charles si ritrova a strattonarlo via, sobbalzando all'indietro. "Erik... mi spiace..."

Charles giurerebbe che Erik lo stia squadrando malissimo, con tutta la rabbia e tutto l'imbarazzo e tutto lo stupore che il viso di un uomo possa raccogliere -non ha intenzione né il coraggio necessario a guardarlo in faccia o a leggergli la mente, ma dio se giurerebbe con tutte le sue forze che

"Charles?" la voce di Erik è un soffio senza forza, sottile, corroso dallo stupore.

"Mi spiace. Mi... spiace" non sa davvero in che altro modo farglielo capire.

Peggio della consapevolezza di aver appena baciato quello che oltre ogni dubbio sarebbe diventato il suo migliore amico ed il suo più prezioso alleato, peggio del fatto che, dopo averlo baciato, lui non abbia fatto altro che chiamarlo _in quel modo_ esigendo chiaramente una spiegazione che _non ha_ , (peggio del fatto che un attimo fa aveva le sue labbra stampate sulle proprie e ora c'è solo vuoto inutile), peggio dell'idea di avergli già chiesto scusa quante? cinque volte?, peggio di tutto questo è solamente il silenzio brutale che cala fra di loro. Silenzio assoluto, delle voci e delle menti.

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?" Erik ha il buon senso di domandare, e Charles avrebbe grande piacere ad accontentare la sua curiosità, se solo ricordasse come si fa a mettere insieme parole di senso compiuto che non risultino in un qualche borbottio privo di significato, ed eventualmente riuscisse a fare un minimo di ordine fra i pensieri, dal momento che una risposta non riesce darla nemmeno a sé stesso.

Era tutto così chiaro fin dall'inizio, eppure ora è tutto così confuso.

Stringe le labbra, aggrotta la fronte, e con gli occhi gli sta chiedendo _dannatamente scusa sono un terribile idiota_ per la nona o decima volta. E' tutto quello che riesce a fare.

"Charles, ti ho fatto una-"

"-domanda, si, scusa. Se potessi... solo un attimo... se potessi aspettare un attimo, sarebbe grandioso. Mi spiace, l'ho già detto? Ok, un attimo solo. Mi hai fatto una domanda. Un attimo e..." agita la testa nervosamente prima di costringersi a dargli le spalle e coprire l'intera profondità dello studio a passi frenetici. Un respiro, due - si, dovrebbe andare. La domanda. Cosa dovrebbe significare? _Cosa dovrebbe significare, Charles?_ _Un attimo solo. Lo so. Lo so._ Cosa dovrebbe significare. _Lo so._

"Charles..." un filo di esasperazione inizia a scalfire l'ostentata calma di Erik. Un filo di esasperazione, però, è già qualcosa che va oltre il limite di sopportazione di Charles.

"Ascolta, Erik" si volta e si blocca. Dio, respira a malapena. "Lasciami dire prima di tutto che la colpa è di entrambi."

"Cosa?"                                                                              

"Non dovresti interrompermi, lasciami parlare" questo forse avrebbe dovuto pensarlo e basta. Stringe il labbro fra i denti. Pessimo inizio, non c'è modo che questo disastro possa risolversi felicemente (non a giudicare dall'occhiata a metà fra l'esasperato ed il sinceramente perplesso che gli lancia Erik, quanto meno). "Scusa" ormai ha perso il conto. "E' solo che... a volte è difficile stare lontano dalla tua testa, ok? Ed è difficile non vedere... cose." _Cose_.

"Cose?"                                                                                      

"Cose, Erik. Cose!"

"Che genere di cose?"

"Cose tipo... persone." e _cose._

"Charles, ti prego, potresti essere più chiaro?"

Le labbra di Charles si schiudono lasciando sfuggire un sospiro sconfortato, scuote debolmente il capo, ma Erik non sembra lasciarsi impietosire.

"Non è stata una mossa saggia" sibila Charles.

"Be'" le braccia di Erik si incrociano al petto. "Ormai è andata."

A Charles sfugge un sorriso più nervoso di quanto avrebbe voluto. Il viso di Erik, però, rimane impassibile. "Che persone?" insiste.

"Erik..."

"Che persone, Charles?"

"… me. Ho visto me. A volte, non sempre, solo in alcuni momenti" _quando il resto non è insabbiato dai tuoi pensieri fissi e dalle tue manie, da un passato che non ti lascerà mai andare._ "Rari momenti" _momenti in cui la tua mente è totalmente aperta e vulnerabile_. "Non sono mai entrato nella tua testa mente permesso, io ho solo... visto. Tu mi hai fatto vedere. A volte, di notte, mentre sognavi, in quei pensieri c'eri anche tu."

Le sopracciglia di Erik si inarcano pericolosamente. Fantastico. Forse non l'ha perso del tutto. Gli andrebbe bene anche se decidesse di lasciarlo privo di sensi in qualche macabra maniera delle sue, sarebbe già una reazione più sensata di quelle che ha avuto fino ad ora. Sarebbe già una reazione _e basta_.

"Che tipo di pensieri?" domanda Erik, cauto.

L’espressione di Charles passa dalla sorpresa genuina alla più sincera incredulità nel giro di un battito di ciglia. "Erik, sono sinceramente sorpreso e preoccupato dalle tue reazioni questa sera, se posso permettermi."

"Charles, che tipo di pensieri?" insiste l'altro, una strana urgenza che inizia a tradire la sua apparente, insolita, illogica, del tutto inadeguata infinita pazienza.

Charles non ha granché idea del perché o del quando, ma ad un certo punto, a metà strada fra la perdita totale di speranza ed il bisogno di aggrapparsi a quel poco che di essa è rimasta, solleva una mano e porta le dita alle tempie. "Pensieri e basta" sibila. Il resto accade in un attimo. Accade nella testa di Erik, ma Charles si mantiene vicino abbastanza da sbirciare di nuovo.

Ed è tutto quello che sono, davvero: pensieri.

Un'immagine. Un sussurro, un nome. Un momento che richiama un sorriso. Intimità. Niente di più. Attimi. Frammenti. E' tutta qui la sua spiegazione.

"Mi hai baciato a causa di questi?" domanda Erik.

"Non… non esattamente. Però hanno aiutato" abbozza un sorriso ma lo abbandona subito. "Senti, Erik, non riesco davvero a capire perché stiamo continuando a parlarne in questo modo, io... possiamo farla finita qui, puoi anche darmi il pugno che avresti voluto darmi due minuti fa e lasciarmi qui come un idiota, non mi offendo."

Erik lo squadra come se fosse completamente uscito di senno. Charles rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, ma poi inizia a squadrarlo come se _lui_ fosse completamente uscito di senno. "Che c'è?" sbotta, al limite della sopportazione.

"Non voglio colpirti" dice Erik, come se fosse stato chiaro fin dall'inizio.

" _Perché?_ "

"Perché sei un idiota, Charles. E credimi, meriteresti un pugno o qualcosa di peggio, ma non lo farò perché tanto non cambierà il fatto che sei un idiota."

"E che ti ho baciato."

"Questo non l'ho detto."

Le labbra di Charles si schiudono, ma se anche pensava di avere la risposta pronta, questa è andata persa da qualche parte nella confusione del momento e nel mezzo di _Questo non l'ho detto._ Non l'ha detto. "Scusa, puoi... puoi ripetere?"

Le braccia di Erik si sciolgono e tornano a scivolare lungo i fianchi. Le gambe di Charles si muovono da sole quando l'altro avanza, spingendolo ancora di più verso il fondo dello studio. Non ha davvero idea da cosa stia cercando di scappare. Erik, comunque, non sembra disposto a cedere.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" domanda, invece.

Charles è sicuro di non averlo mai visto così serio.

"Non è stata esattamente una cosa premeditata, se può farti stare meglio."

Erik ruba altra distanza e Charles non smette di indietreggiare. Fino a quando sente il bordo della scrivania cozzare contro le cosce.

Anche Erik si ferma. Charles ha la mente abbastanza lucida da riuscire a contare qualcosa come uno, al massimo due passi di distanza che li dividono.

"E' successo e basta" sibila come fosse una scusa.

"Perché stasera?"

"Non..."

La guerra nucleare.

"Domani a quest'ora potremmo benissimo essere morti, Charles."

"Forse è proprio per questo, allora."

Sono le parole più naturali che abbia mai avuto la faccia tosta di dire, e la sorpresa che si dipinge sul suo viso pare essere un riflesso di quella che storce l’espressione di Erik. Gli sfugge dalle labbra una risata fragile, cauta, visibilmente nervosa, ma per qualche strana ragione sollevata.

"Sei un idiota" è tutto quello che Erik ha da commentare.

"Lo so."

"E la gente incolpa me per tutte le cose stupide."

"Lo so" la piega sulle labbra di Charles trova un suo senso, trova il suo posto fra le guance, distesa e un poco più a suo agio.

_Ma sto ancora aspettando la tua mossa._

Le loro menti si allacciano, e poi accade il resto.

Gli ultimi due passi di Erik sembrano durare un'eternità. Charles abbassa lo sguardo per scorgere la sua mano sollevarsi e l'afferra, chiudendo incerto le dita attorno alle sue, lasciando minuscole porzioni di pelle a sfiorarsi per qualche istante, come a saggiare un terreno su cui pensava non avrebbe mai messo piede.

Quando incontra gli occhi di Erik e gli occhi di Erik incontrano i suoi, con la stessa casualità di un fortuito accidente, gli è tutto fin troppo chiaro, fin troppo in fretta.

I loro corpi si ricongiungono ed è come se improvvisamente si fossero accorti dell'assurdità che è stata la distanza fra loro fino ad ora. Sono le labbra di Erik a cercare le sue, con una voracità che non si era aspettato ma a cui si abitua senza troppa fatica. Allunga disordinatamente le mani fra i capelli di Erik, senza preoccuparsi del peso del suo corpo che lo spinge contro la scrivania, costringendolo ad inarcare la schiena all'indietro e ad aggrapparsi maggiormente a lui. Le mani di Erik scivolano lungo i suoi fianchi fino ad avvinghiarsi attorno al tessuto dei suoi vestiti, il bacio si trasforma disordinatamente in un morso alle sue labbra e prima che faccia in tempo ad accorgersene una coscia di Erik si insinua fra le sue gambe.

Charles si ritira senza volerlo.

"Che c'è?" qualche affanno nella voce di Erik.

"Niente" sibila. "Niente" e gli scappa una risata, mentre trascina di nuovo le labbra di Erik verso le proprie e si lascia baciare ancora.

"Voglio andare nella tua stanza, Charles" Erik trova la forza di dire, in un attimo in cui entrambi stanno tentando di riprendere fiato.

Charles non è sicuro di aver capito. E' sicuro che quelle parole siano uscite dalla bocca di Erik - _voglio andare nella tua stanza, Charles_ \- ma non è affatto sicuro di aver capito.

"Nella mia stanza?" respira a stento, sfiorando le labbra dell'altro, desiderandole ancora.

"Ti ci porto io" sussurra Erik, e lo fa davvero, e quando Charles si ritrova sollevato da terra ed aggrappato al suo collo è ormai troppo tardi per obiettare. La porta che collega lo studio a camera sua si spalanca di fronte a loro, intoccata.

Il ricordo successivo è un materasso sotto la schiena ed Erik sopra di lui e le sue mani ovunque e le sue labbra esattamente dove dovrebbero essere ed una risata che si lascia sfuggire dalle labbra e l'abbraccio che cerca di rubargli, mentre l'altro è tanto indaffarato a cercare di fare l'amore con lui.

"Erik, Erik aspetta un attimo" ride.

Erik smette di baciarlo si solleva per lanciargli un'occhiata interrogativa.

Charles gli sfiora una guancia, il sorriso sulle sue labbra si addolcisce appena, richiamandone uno simile fra le guance di Erik.

"Tutto a posto?" gli domanda lui.

"E' tutto perfetto."

"Posso andare avanti?"

Charles annuisce impercettibilmente, accompagnando il viso di Erik più vicino al proprio. E' un bacio più calcolato e docile. Non si erano mai sentiti così vicini.

"La tua mente sta correndo" la voce di Charles è un soffio compiaciuto contro l'orecchio di Erik.

"E tu ci stai mettendo un po’ troppa calma per essere quello che ha preso l'iniziativa" lo afferra per il colletto con l'intenzione di trascinarlo seduto e di sfilargli il maglione di dosso. Sembra godersi l'espressione vagamente spaesata sul viso di Charles mentre inizia a sbottonargli i bottoni della camicia. "Se fossero stati di metallo non avresti avuto nemmeno tempo di batter ciglio" le labbra di Erik si piegano deliziate, mentre la cintura attorno ai fianchi di Charles inizia a slacciarsi da sola  e la zip dei pantaloni si abbassa mossa dalla stessa forza invisibile.

"Erik-" Charles non sa nemmeno perché stia cercando di dimenarsi quando, davvero, tutto questo è dannatamente eccitante e sta già andando oltre tutto quello che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi dalla serata.

Domani                         

_Erik_

_ErikErikErikErikErik_

Smette di opporsi. La cintura scivola via, le sue mani sono sui fianchi di Erik, lo liberano frettolosamente degli indumenti e poi lo strattonano a sè. Il desiderio è caos nella testa di Erik, e non riesce a starci lontano. Trascina le dita ovunque, le preme sulla sua pelle bisognoso di tracciare ogni curva del suo corpo per non rischiare di dimenticarla mai. Gli bacia il collo lasciando scivolare le labbra più in basso, sente le mani di Erik impigliarsi disordinatamente fra i capelli ed un mormorio di piacere che gli sfugge quando, con la lingua, inizia a carezzargli i capezzoli.

Poi sente un paio di mani piantarsi contro il suo petto e si ritrova di nuovo sdraiato sulla schiena. Erik gli sfila dalle gambe, di forza, tutto quello che ancora rimane a coprirlo, e quando torna a sovrastarlo le sue dita iniziano a tracciare il profilo del suo viso, con una cura quasi maniacale, tanto lentamente da farlo impazzire. Charles protende le guance verso le sue carezze, fino a che le dita di Erik scivolano sulle sue labbra, premono delicatamente, le schiudono e senza fatica si insinuano fra di loro. Charles chiude gli occhi, chiude la bocca attorno alle sue dita ed inizia a leccare, il ventre di Erik che scivola contro il suo, la sua lingua che segue traiettorie immaginarie lungo il collo, passando per il petto per scendere giù fino all'addome, e trasformare le proprie attenzioni in minuscoli baci cosparsi ovunque. Charles inarca la schiena verso l'alto, le labbra si schiudono attorno alle dita di Erik, lasciando che il loro ingombro soffochi un gemito per metà.

_Erik,_

_ti prego_

La mano di Erik sfugge dalla sua bocca. Ad occhi chiusi, Charles non ha idea di quale sarà il suo destino, fino a quando un dito umido non arriva a sfiorare la sua apertura. Un tremito gli scuote il corpo, il capo viene  gettato all'indietro ed un singhiozzo gli rimane incastrato in gola, ma Erik non ha tempo né voglia di aspettare. Preme, e lo fa con una dolcezza quasi metodica, un rimasuglio di accortezza nell'affanno della sua mente.

Il lamento di Charles rimane intrappolato nella morsa delle labbra. Erik risale il suo corpo, rubandogli un bacio ruvido mentre spinge di nuovo il dito dentro di lui, ingoiando un secondo gemito con un sorriso deliziato. Quando Charles si aggrappa a lui è per impuntare la fronte contro la sua spalla in un tentativo maldestro di nascondere il rossore che inizia a fargli bollire le guance.

"Non te ne starai pentendo, spero."

La voce di Erik è un'eco distante, eppure così vicina da penetrargli le ossa ed assordarlo ed inebriarlo. Si stringe contro di lui ed allunga il viso per cercare un bacio. "Sta' zitto" gli mugola sulle labbra, sentendo le sue distorcersi in un sorriso.

La voce gli esplode in gola quando un secondo dito si insinua a fianco del primo.

"Sshh" sibila Erik "non siamo soli."             

"Erik, chiudi a chiave la porta" Charles ha bisogno di tutte le forze che riesce a raccogliere per mettere assieme poche parole senza che la voce non tremi e l'affanno non abbia la meglio sull'incedere del suo respiro. Erik ride, e Charles non riesce davvero a biasimarlo, perché probabilmente lo farebbe anche lui se la situazione fosse invertita. Si sente un tale stupido.

"Non entrerà nessuno, sai?"

"Chiudila e basta" insiste.

Erik si perde a fissarlo per un attimo, il labbro morso fra i denti, l'ombra di un ghigno piegato fra le guance, ed un paio di occhi pronti a divorarlo.

Il 'clack' sordo della serratura, però, fa tirare a Charles un sospiro di sollievo.

"Se fai troppo rumore puoi sempre cancellare la memoria a tutti."

"Zitto" Charles lo trascina giù e gli morde il labbro "non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica."

"Naturalmente" la risata di Erik si perde da qualche parte, divorata in un bacio ruvido e famelico.

I loro corpi tornano a scivolare uno sopra l'altro, e non appena le due dita riprendono a violarlo, Charles getta il capo all'indietro e si lascia sfuggire il primo lamento di una lunga serie. Sono versi deliziosi e carichi di desiderio quelli che giungono alle orecchie di Erik e che lo costringono a penetrare ancora più a fondo fra le cosce di Charles pur di sentirne ancora, di più lascivi, di più vergognosi, di più osceni.

Vuole fargli perdere il controllo.

Charles lo sa, lo sente nella sua testa, lo sente dentro di sè, lo sente chiaramente come se il desiderio di Erik lo stesse inglobando fino a farlo soffocare nella maniera più dolce e squisita che potrebbe immaginare.

"Erik." Non può più aspettare. Lo bacia ancora una volta, prima di allungarsi verso il bordo del letto, spalancando il cassetto del comodino con dita tremanti. "Lì, dentro" indica, e lascia che l'altro si sporga di lato a cercare fra le cianfrusaglie.

Charles protesta con un gemito quando le dita di Erik si trascinano fuori da lui, ma nel cercarlo con lo sguardo scorge fra le sue dita il preservativo che ha appena trovato nel cassetto.

"Aspetta" si solleva sulle ginocchia, glielo prende dalle mani e gli fa cenno spostarsi più indietro, deciso a non incrociare i suoi occhi. Erik sembra sorpreso, per un istante, ma non esita a tornare a sedersi sul materasso. E poi divarica le gambe.

_Dio_

_Erik_

_Erik_

Non gli tremano più le dita quando prende la sua erezione fra le mani ed infila il preservativo. E' esattamente quello che vuole. Non esiste niente al mondo che desideri più di questo, se non far si che tutto il resto sparisca, che la luce di domani non arrivi mai a svegliarli, che la guerra imminente non sia stata che un incubo destinato a svanire assieme alla notte.

Solleva gli occhi, e quelli di Erik sono esattamente lì. Immobili. In attesa.

"Erik" è un filo di voce, sembra pregarlo, ma non sa esattamente di cosa.

"Charles."

_Resta con me_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma riesce solamente a pensarlo.

Allarga le gambe arrampicandosi cavalcioni attorno alle sue cosce, aggrappa una mano alla sua spalla, e lascia insinuare l'altra fra i loro corpi, fino a raggiungere la sua erezione, afferrarla -un respiro si blocca per un istante fra le labbra di Erik e la cosa lo eccita più di quanto dovrebbe- ed allinearla con la propria apertura.

Quando allontana la mano e piega le ginocchia, lasciando che Erik penetri dentro di lui, vorrebbe solo urlare per il dolore che è sicuro di provare e per il piacere che si mischia ad esso, stringendogli il petto e facendolo vibrare. Forse lo fa, non ne è sicuro. Non è sicuro di niente, se non del calore che sente crescergli nel basso ventre e della cruda brutalità con cui l'erezione di Erik si fa strada dentro di lui.

Un tremito dopo l'altro.

Un bacio delicato sulla guancia dopo l'altro.

Una carezza dopo l'altra

Un sussurro premuroso dopo l'altro.

Erik lascia che sia Charles a muoversi, ma non smette per un attimo di prendersi cura di lui. Le sue dita gli sfiorano il viso, si insinuano fra i suoi capelli e lo trascinano a sè, alla ricerca di un bacio soffice in cui possano entrambi affogare un gemito. E' solo quando Charles inizia a risalire che un paio di mani si posano sui suoi fianchi, guidandolo dolcemente ad ogni spinta.

"Erik" chiama Charles, avvinghiandosi all'altro in un abbraccio ed affondando la fronte fra il suo collo ed una guancia. "Erik- aah--"

Ad ogni spinta sente Erik affondare un poco di più dentro di sè, e non ci vuole molto prima che la punta della sua erezione arrivi a toccare il punto più sensibile, privandolo di ogni forma di controllo sopra la propria voce. Sente prima un verso estasiato sfuggirli dalla gola, e poi la risata di Erik vibrare sotto di sè, affannata da altri respiri frenetici.

Si abbassa di nuovo, ed il brivido di piacere che lo scuote è persino più intenso, non gli lascia modo di fermarsi.

Non vuole fermarsi.

Riescono a trovare un ritmo, e presto i fianchi di Erik iniziano a sollevarsi incontrando ogni spinta, ed i gemiti si intrecciano in una sinfonia priva di criterio, fatta di respiri e tremori, mani che cercano ovunque, baci disordinati, pelle contro pelle, voci distorte dall'eccitazione "Erik Erik oh dio Erik" "Ahh Charles"

Charles si ritrova riverso sul materasso, Erik si distende sopra di lui ed inizia a spingere con più vigore, affondando sempre un po' più in là, richiamando gemiti sempre più incontrollati ed osceni esattamente come li voleva sentire.

Charles lo sapeva, e lo sa ancora.

Vuole fargli perdere il controllo

Erik vuole fargli perdere il controllo

Charles vuole perdere il controllo

una volta soltanto

rinunciare ad ogni contatto

chiudere la mente

e perdersi.

Getta le braccia attorno alla schiena di Erik. Affonda le dita contro le sue natiche, le graffia, le stringe, vuole lasciarci segni rossi che rimarranno per giorni interi, e poi vuole trascinarlo verso di sè, ed è esattamente quello che fa, e lo vuole dentro di sè, vuole Erik dentro di sè, dentro e fuori -ovunque- vuole sentirlo e basta -senza ascoltare, solamente sentire- e diventare una cosa sola con il suo corpo senza che ci siano le loro menti ad ingombrare questo spazio perfetto.

Ad ogni spinta Erik sembra cercare un ritmo più frenetico. Charles aggrappa una mano alla testiera del letto e l'altra ai capelli di Erik, sente un lamento da parte sua, e allora stringe più forte, geme più forte, chiude le gambe attorno al suo corpo e solleva i fianchi, gli trema il corpo sotto ogni spinta, ma è così vicino ormai, così vicino

"Erik-- Erik" lo chiama, la voce ridotta a singhiozzi disordinati ed urgenti. Ed Erik capisce, dal modo in cui la schiena di Charles si inarca rubando intimità, dal modo in cui le sue labbra tremano e le sue dita stringono la testiera fino a sbiancare, dai versi che ormai non tenta più nemmeno di controllare. Quando inizia a masturbarlo, Charles è già ad un passo dall'orgasmo e bastano un paio di frizioni a farlo venire, fra gemiti incontrollati ed il respiro disperato di Erik, sovrastato solamente dal tonfo provocato dal letto ad ogni spinta. La vista di Charles che si contorce sotto di lui -senza vergogna, completamente abbandonato al piacere che gli è esploso dentro- è tutto ciò di cui Erik ha bisogno per spingersi oltre il limite. Sente i muscoli dell'altro contrarsi attorno alla propria erezione ad ogni affondo e l'eccitazione crescere fino a scoppiare, scuotergli il ventre e fargli perdere totalmente il controllo. Trattiene ogni gemito fra i denti stretti, spingendo contro il corpo ormai esausto di Charles fino a quando il piacere non torna ad offuscarsi, lasciando spazio alla fatica ed ai muscoli doloranti. Si lascia cadere su Charles e sente sotto di sè il suo addome che si agita, abbassandosi e sollevandosi alla ricerca di fiato.

"Scusa" gli sussurra, a corto di voce, prima di rotolare su un fianco. Charles ride, o almeno ci prova, ma non ha davvero le forze per muoversi da lì.

"Erik" lo chiama. Riesce ad allungare una mano, sfiorandogli il viso.

"Si?"

Lo guarda e basta. In silenzio, senza pensare, senza ascoltare. Non vuole lasciarsi distrarre dal mondo crudele dentro la testa di Erik, e nemmeno dal domani. Vuole solo ricordare di aver fatto l'amore e pensare a questo fino a quando potrà farlo. Gli sorride, senza trovare molto altro da dire, e quando Erik gli domanda se è tutto a posto lui annuisce pigramente, raccogliendo le ultime energie per accovacciarsi contro il suo petto. Erik lo accoglie in un abbraccio. Lo sente ridere fra sè.

"Resta con me" sussurra Charles.

"E' quello che intendevo fare" le labbra di Erik si insinuano fra i suoi capelli, regalandogli un bacio esausto.

_Resta con me anche domani e per sempre_

"Voglio farlo di nuovo."

"Adesso?"

"Stanotte."

"Sei sicuro?"

_Resta con me_

Charles annuisce. "Se ti va. Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta."

Erik gli sorride e si sporge per baciarlo. "Tutte le volte che vuoi, se mi prometti che domani sarai in forma."

Gli occhi di Charles si chiudono. _Domani_. _Domani._ _Se mi prometti che domani_

"Non voglio pensare a domani" spinge la fronte contro la sua e gli accarezza una guancia, cercando i suoi occhi -trovandoli, sperando di non perderli mai.

Per un istante lo sguardo di Erik sembra indurirsi, ma dura talmente poco che Charles sarebbe pronto a giurare -sperare- sia stata solo la sua immaginazione. Ma quando le dita di Erik tornano a sfiorargli il petto, decide che non gli importa davvero. Quando le labbra di Erik si piegano in un sorriso e lui gli sussurra "Ogni cosa a suo tempo, allora. Ora farò l'amore con te" baciandolo "ancora e ancora, fino a quando non mi pregherai di smetterla" e toccandolo ovunque, Charles sa che non esiste davvero niente che possa rovinare questo momento, questa notte, questo ricordo.

"L'hai detto" Charles lo trascina verso di sè. Sente già un principio di desiderio risvegliarsi fra le gambe.

"L'ho detto" Erik sorride, compiaciuto.

"Ti lascio la prima mossa questa volta."

"Oh" le sopracciglia di Erik si sollevano, ma il fremito di desiderio è più evidente della sorpresa, nei suoi occhi. Non se lo lascia ripetere. Scivola lungo il corpo di Charles, gli divarica le gambe e si inginocchia fra le sue cosce, abbassando immediatamente le labbra sulla punta della sua erezione.

"Agh-!" la schiena di Charles si incurva pericolosamente, e deve stringere i denti per non fare troppo rumore quando Erik inizia a succhiarlo. Bastano pochi istanti ed il respiro inizia ad incalzare contro il petto, trasformandosi in ansimi fino a lasciarlo boccheggiare, gli occhi stretti e le dita avvinghiate attorno alle lenzuola, fino a che Erik non decide che così è abbastanza e non risale il suo corpo, ripresentandosi davanti a lui con un ghigno soddisfatto.

"Non troppo in fretta" soffia sulle sue labbra, abbastanza vicino da lasciarsi sfiorare, eppure non accontenta la sua disperata ricerca di un bacio. Si scosta, invece, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra incurvate. Tanto basta a procurare a Charles un brivido di eccitazione.

"Ti odio" annaspa alla ricerca di vicinanza

di un bacio        

di Erik                

"Con tutte le ragioni del mondo" risponde Erik, senza accontentarlo, scivolando nuovamente lontano dal suo viso, questa volta per baciargli il petto ed afferrarli un capezzolo fra i denti. 

Charles non prova più nemmeno a trattenersi. Lascia andare la propria voce, lascia andare l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità e con tutte le forze che ha si stringe ad Erik.

"Ti odio" ansima, sentendolo ridere da qualche parte sopra di lui.

Questa notte non sarà mai lunga abbastanza.


End file.
